Psych: GhostGuster
by Revieweverything100
Summary: Shawn and Gus have always loved the movie Ghostbusters, so when the chief hires them to help out real ghost hunters, they jump at the chance. But when one of the hunters turns up dead, Shawn and Gus need to get out of the house quick, or they'll be next.


_**Psych**_

_**GhostGuster**_

_**Based on the TV series Psych, created by Steve Franks**_

_**Prologue **_

_**1988**_

"Who ya gonna call?" Henry Spencer heard from the TV in his living room.

"_Ghostbusters!_" The TV said next.

He walked into his living room and saw his son, Shawn, and his son's best friend, Gus. Gus' parents were strict, but Henry was even stricter, and he did _not_ allow Shawn to watch _Ghostbusters_.

"What is this?" He asked Shawn.

"A movie, which you said Gus and I could watch." Shawn responded. Gus nodded in agreement.

"Really? I don't remember saying you could watch this movie." Henry said.

"Yeah, you did." Shawn said, "I asked you if we could watch a movie about catching ones inner demons and placing them in a safe place, where they can't hurt anyone, and you said 'yes'."

Henry was fuming now; his son had indeed told him that. But wait, what was he upset about? Shawn had lied to him; _Ghostbusters_ didn't have that deep of a plot.

"The movie you described wasn't _Ghostbusters_." Henry said.

"Yeah, it was." Shawn argued. "The ghosts represent each _Buster's_ individual fears. Like _Stay Puft_."

Gus nodded again.

Shawn had pushed his limits, he had outsmarted Henry simply by over analyzing the movie.

"Gus, go home." Henry said.

"Dad," Shawn said, stretching out the word in a way only obnoxious ten year olds can. "Gus and I aren't done with the movie."

"I don't care, Shawn. Gus, you need to go home." Henry said.

Gus apologized to Shawn and ran out of the house. Henry turned off the TV.

"No TV for a week, Shawn." Henry said.

"Dad, that's not fair!" Shawn shouted.

"Two weeks now."

Shawn sighed and walked off, humming the _Ghostbusters_ theme on his way.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**2011**_

"Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh duh duh duda duh duh." Shawn was humming the _Ghostbusters_ theme when Gus walked into the Psych offices that morning.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked Shawn.

"We just got asked to do the coolest case in the history of Psych." Shawn said.

"We're organizing Val Kilmer's DVD collection?" Gus asked, excitedly.

"Better."

"What's better?"

"We're going to help a group of local paranormal investigators." Shawn said.

Gus was disappointed; he thought Shawn would have presented him with a real case.

"Come on, Gus. It'll be awesome. Wait 'till you see where we're investigating." Shawn said.

"An old, abandoned amusement park?" Gus asked.

"The chief's house." Shawn said, ignoring Gus' remark.

"What? The chief believes in ghosts?" Gus asked.

"Apparently so."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"They want me to use my psychic powers to sense where the ghosts are." Shawn said.

"But, you can't really 'sense' ghosts." Gus said.

"I know that, you know that, my dad even knows that. But the chief and the investigators don't."

"So what are you going to do when you can't sense the ghosts?"

"Gus, don't be a soggy cookie. We both know there are no such things as ghosts. So, I figured I'll just pretend that there is a ghost somewhere, tell it to leave, and that's it. In and out, ten minute process."

"What time do we have to be there?" Gus asked.

"Eleven o'clock, the ghost only comes out at night. Or so they say."

Gus nodded, amazed that the chief still believed that Shawn was a psychic. They had been doing this for five years now, and no one even had an idea that Shawn was a fake. For Shawn, it didn't matter anyway. He got paid and had fun doing his job. Gus liked the job too, but there were times he liked it less than others. This would turn out to be one of those times.

_**Chapter 2**_

"Oh, yes." Shawn said. "This area is radiating with ghosts." The ghost hunters ran over with some kind of scanner. Their names were Bill and Jack. Jack was downstairs.

"That's incredible!" Bill shouted. "It's a quarter of a degree cooler over here! Way to go Shawn!"

Gus rolled his eyes, they had been here for almost two hours, and he was ready to go home. But Shawn was having the time of his life. He enjoyed leading on the incredibly stupid investigators. The chief was with her family in a hotel. The experiences that she had had were mainly assaults.

"Hurry this up, Shawn!" Gus whispered.

"In due time." Shawn whispered back.

"I'm tired and hungry; you said it would only take ten minutes and that we would go to McDonalds after this." Gus whispered.

"Gus, stop whining."

"I'm not whining. I'm saying that this is taking too long. Just tell the ghosts to go away so we can get something to eat."

"Now you're whining."

"Shawn!"

"Alright, alright," Shawn walked away from Gus, and Shawn held his hand to his head. That's when he _saw _dirt from a large pair of boots, yet everyone in the house was wearing sneakers. Well, everyone but Gus, who was wearing his usual dress shoes.

"Someone else is in here." Shawn told Gus.

"Why?"

"Help me!" They heard Jack call.

They ran downstairs and saw Jack's dead body. Shawn looked and _saw_ the same dirt he _saw _up stairs. Who ever killed Jack was going to kill everyone else.

_**Chapter 3**_

The police had been called, but they couldn't go in. "The ghosts would be upset and kill again!" The psycho ghost hunter had said. The chief agreed not to have the body moved, so as to protect her family. But she did say that if they couldn't get the ghost out by morning, the body would be taken out and she would just move, which in this economy would be hard. She also had said that no one could leave the house, and that police would guard every exit. Detective Carlton Lassiter thought this was just stupid. He couldn't understand why the chief was being so unreasonable. Standing out guarding a house _all_ night was a waste of time. _They should just arrest them all_, he thought. But he'd been ordered to stay put, so he would do so. His partner, Juliet O'Hara, however, didn't see anything wrong with the situation.

"I think she's just doing what she has to, in order to protect her family." She had told Lassiter. He respected his partner as both a detective and a person. She had solved plenty of cases and was a good cop. Her problem, in Lassiter's opinion, was that everything was personal. She became too attached, to, well, _everyone_. She couldn't let a case be a case. No, she had to let everything become her issue, her personal problem. Victims weren't just victims, they were friends, and she treated them like family, even though most of the time they were complete strangers.

"Yes, but if she wasn't the chief, she would be charged with obstruction of justice." Lassiter said. "Especially since she could just move."

O'Hara rolled her eyes. In her opinion, Lassiter was too cold and mean, always looking out for himself. No, she didn't want to sit here all night, but she would. She—like Lassiter—would follow orders.

Her job was to do what the chief said, even if it was slightly unreasonable. She also understood where the chief was coming from though. She assumed that Lassiter didn't simply because he wasn't close to his family and was divorced. Officer Buzz McNab walked up them.  
"Gates wants to know if you want guards around the basement door as well." He said.

"Yeah, we don't want these nut jobs getting out anytime soon." Lassiter responded.

McNab got ready to walk off, but then he came back.

"I almost forgot, I was told to tell you that Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster are inside as well." McNab said.

_**Chapter 4**_

A few years back, Shawn and some waitress he picked up at Applebee's, went to go see a movie called _One Missed Call_. The movie was about a babysitter who was getting threatening phone calls. When the sitter called the phone company to trace the call, she found out that the calls had been coming from inside the house. The movie commenced with the girl trying to get out of the house, knowing the killer was in there with her. The movie had secretly freaked Shawn out, and he had been scared that he would be in a house with a killer and with no way out. Now that fear had come true. Shawn knew he didn't kill Jack, and he was pretty sure Gus didn't kill him. So that left Bill. But he couldn't have killed Jack, because he was upstairs with Shawn and Gus. Plus the dirt from the boots, the whole situation was giving Shawn the creeps. There was someone else in the house, and there was nothing Shawn could do about it.

Gus was equally scared. So was Bill. They didn't know what to do. Bill finally broke the long silence.

"I guess we should keep investigating." He said.

Shawn and Gus nodded and continued. Bill walked around with an EVP (Electronic Voice Phenomenon) and starting speaking to the "spirits".

"Is there anyone in here with us?" Bill asked, when he didn't get an answer he said, "Shawn, try to talk to the spirits."

Shawn walked around the room, unsure what to do.

"Oh, spirits…" He sang, with his right hand to his head "Come spirits, come and play spirits. I am the gate keeper…Bill is the key master…so come, come, come! Oh spirits." Shawn shouted waving his hands. "Oh yes," he said. "The spirits are speaking, they are moving. They are…"

"I've got something!" Bill shouted. He turned on the EVP to see what he had on it.

It was just Shawn speaking and some static. "Hear that?" Bill asked.

"No," Shawn and Gus both said.

Bill walked over to his laptop, and plugged in the EVP machine. "Listen to this." He said. Bill highlighted the static and erased Shawn's voice, yet still all Shawn and Gus heard was more static.

"I still don't hear anything." Gus said.

"You don't hear that?" Bill exclaimed. "It clearly says 'get out, get out while you still can!'"

"It does?" Gus asked.

"Of course it does." Shawn said, and then he pulled Gus aside.

"Just go along with it, Gus." Shawn said.

"But there's nothing there to listen to." Gus told him.

"I know, but I think I know what happened to Jack." Shawn said.

"Yeah, he was murdered."

"No, Gus, listen. I think there is someone else in the house. I did some research on the chief's house, and I found out that there are rumors of gold buried under the house."

"So you think that someone is living in the chief's house, to get gold and scare her away by pretending to be a ghost?"

Shawn nodded.

"And then they killed Jack when things went wrong?"

Shawn nodded again.

"Shawn, this isn't _Scooby Doo_."

"I know that!"

"Maybe there is such a thing as ghosts, you know, when I was twelve…"

"Gus, I was Wilting Flower! Get over it!" Shawn exclaimed.

Gus sighed, sadly.

"Guys, listen to this!" Bill shouted. Shawn and Gus walked over to him. They heard more static.

"It sounds like the spirits are saying 'Aloha! Amigos!' doesn't it?" Bill shouted.

_**Chapter 5**_

Detective Carlton Lassiter generally hated Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster. They were a disgrace to police department, and made every detective on the squad look unable to do their jobs. The detective's on the SBPD squad, were some of the best in the state, and Spencer and his agency "Psych" made these detectives look weak and ridiculous. In reality, they didn't have to rely on a psychic to solve a case. Sure, it might take a little longer, but they could do it without him. While Lassiter had always said the planet would benefit from less Shawn and Gus. He never actually meant it. Despite how obnoxious they were, Lassiter wouldn't wish death upon anyone. Except terrorists and child molesters. However now Shawn and Gus were in danger of dying, and Lassiter couldn't do anything about it. Did he hate Spencer and Guster? Absolutely. But they didn't deserve to die.

But the chief placed strict orders that no one goes in, and no one goes out.

The clock was ticking away, it was three in the morning now, and they hadn't heard anything from those inside. The feeling outside was intense; someone could be getting slaughtered while the police just sat outside, looking stupid. This was embarrassing and made the police look like they were having a coffee break. Several people had driven by overnight and shouted obscenities of how the taxpayer's dollars were a waste. Who could blame them? Lassiter, while angry, agreed with what these people were saying. It was ridiculous that over half the police squad was just sitting outside of a house, doing nothing. Where was the chief during all this? Sleeping in one of the most expensive hotels in the country, that's where. She terrified to go near the house. _How stupid_, Lassiter thought. There was no such thing as ghosts, Lassiter knew this, O'Hara knew this, even Buzz McNab, in all his stupidity, knew this. Why couldn't Chief Karen Vick understand this? A rookie officer walked up to Lassiter.

"We have a phone call from Mr. Spencer." The officer said.

"What does he want?" Lassiter asked.

"He says he's solved the murder."

_**Chapter 6**_

"So how did you get into the whole paranormal investigative thing?" Gus asked.

"Well," Bill began, "I was watching an address from President Obama, when a horrifying creature showed up on the screen."

"How could you tell the difference—wait was the ghost right about something?" Shawn said.

"Ever since then, I've been sure that ghosts are around me." Bill said.

"Anyway," Shawn said, "I've solved the murder."

"This isn't your gold theory, is it?" Gus asked.

"It is." Shawn said, proudly.

Gus sighed.

"Hear me out. I found a door by the stairs in the basement." Shawn said. "I wanna check it out."

"Let's do it!" Bill shouted.

They walked over to the stairs and went down, they found the door and pried it open, there was a man, holding a knife sitting there.

"Dude, I was right!" Shawn exclaimed.

The man climbed out of the door and held the knife to Shawn's throat. The man told Gus and Bill to get out of the stair way. When they did, Gus called in the police. Why the man allowed him and Bill get out was beyond Gus. But he didn't care; he would use the opportunity to save Shawn. Lassiter, O'Hara and McNab burst in. The man had come out from the basement, still holding Shawn.

"I _will_ kill him!" The man shouted.

"Who is he?" Juliet asked.

Shawn explained the gold scenario, and the man nodded.

"Get out, _now!_" The man shouted, "If you don't I'll cut his throat, right now, I'll do it!"

"No you won't," Shawn said. "Because you're not a killer, are you?"

"I killed the other guy, didn't I?" The man asked.

"Not on purpose, was it?" Shawn said. "You weren't expecting him to be downstairs, were you? You thought he would be upstairs with everyone else, right?"

The man's hand started shaking, eventually he dropped the knife and Lassiter ran up and arrested him.

"How did you know he wouldn't kill you?" Gus asked Shawn.

"I didn't."

"You just guessed?"

"Uh-huh."

"How?"

"Uh, I'm a psychic. Remember?"

_**Chapter 7**_

"Thank you for solving the case." The chief told Shawn and Gus the next day at the police station.

"It was no problem." Shawn said.

Gus nodded in agreement.

"So, do you think there really are spirits in my house?" The chief asked.

"Yes," Shawn said, "but not negative ones, nice spirits, kind spirits. They were the ones who helped me solve the murder."

"If it's OK, we're going to get something to eat." Gus said.

The chief nodded.

When they walked out, Shawn and Gus went different ways.  
"Wait," Gus said, "where are you going?"

"Jules and I are getting something to eat." Shawn told him.

"But…"

"Gus, if we eat every meal together, we're borderline gay." Shawn said. "See you later."

"But we have another case to solve. What do I do when we have to go actually solve it?"

"You know who to call." Shawn said, humming the _Ghostbusters _theme as he walked up to Juliet.


End file.
